Te amo
by Kiukyp
Summary: Cuando Bilbo Baggins decidió embarcarse en esta aventura nunca creyó que tendría que enfrentar a la bestia llamada amor. Thorin x Bilbo. Un capitulo


" _Te amo_ "

 _Un título muy poco original…_

 **Lamento las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Descripción:** Cuando Bilbo Baggins decidió embarcarse en esta aventura nunca creyó que tendría que enfrentar a la bestia llamada amor.

 **Pareja:** Thorin x Bilbo.

 **Advertencia** : relación chico x chico, tal vez OOC.

 **Aclaraciones:** Obviamente "El Hobbit" no me pertenece.

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hobbit y los enanos se encontraban durmiendo en la casa del cambia pieles ya que los orcos seguían afuera buscándolos, los pequeños rayos de sol que escapaban de la pequeña ventana hicieron que Bilbo despertara para encontrar al rey enano durmiendo a su lado.

-Thorin, Thorin, despierta, ya es de mañana-Dijo el saqueador mientras zarandeaba al enano.

-mmm….- Fue la simple respuesta que le otorgo y se disponía volver a dormir pero un gran bastón le dio un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, interrumpiendo su tarea-¿Qué pasa?, aún es temprano-Se quejó mientras se levantaba y sobaba la parte en donde fue propinado el golpe.

\- Thorin escudo de roble, nuestro anfitrión nos ha hecho el desayuno, un rey no pude ser grosero en un hogar ajeno- Le regaño Gandalf.

-Sí, sí, ya voy-Contesto de mala gana acomodándose su vestimenta.

Bilbo comía su desayuno tranquilamente, hasta que Thorin le hiso un gesto para que se le acercara.

-¿Qué pasa Thorin?-dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente, solo esperaba que no fuera un regaño.

-Tengo que hablar algo importante contigo-Le contesto serio-Hay que hablar en un lugar más privado-Decidieron salir de la casa e ir al patio delantero.

-Okay, estamos aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- Exclamo el Hobbit rompiendo el momentáneo silencio.

-Tu sabes que si esta misión sale bien, yo y mis hermanos tendremos por fin nuestro anhelado hogar-Tomo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió-¿A dónde iras tú?-

-Pues iré a la comarca, es de donde soy-Contesto de forma inmediata.

-¿Has pensando en la posibilidad de quedarte con nosotros?-Dijo en un tono inseguro.

-¿Quedarme aquí?, Thorin, nosotros dos ni siquiera nos llevamos bien y un lugar tan grande como una montaña no es un hogar para un pequeño hobbit como yo-

-No quiero que te apartes de mí lado, ni yo lo entiendo pero, desde que los orcos nos secuestraron tuve la incertidumbre de que pasaría si no te volviera a ver, sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero ¿no quisieras quedarte con nosotros?- Dijo

-Thorin, tal vez confundes tus sentimientos, tal vez tienes el temor de perder al saqueador que robara la piedra que traerá de vuelta al rey bajo la montaña, no creo que extrañarías a Bilbo Baggins- Contesto el hobbit, haciendo que le costara más hablar ya que tenía un gran nudo en su garganta.

-¡No digas eso!-Grito Thorin mientras empujaba bruscamente a Bilbo para que chocara contra el tronco de un árbol y acomodaba sus brazos para impedirle al hobbit que escapara-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!, ¡Jamás!-

-¡Entonces dime claramente lo que sientes por mí!, ¡Dímelo!-Dijo mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas que había estado guardando para que corrieran libremente por sus mejillas-¡Dime!, Thorin ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?- bajo su tono aún más, haciendo que casi se encontrara susurrando.

-Yo, yo, ¡no lo sé!-Thorin grito aún más, haciendo que el hobbit se asustara un poco.

-¡Exacto!, eres el rey bajo la montaña, un líder fuerte e inteligente, pero eres un cobarde, ¡¿Qué te asusta tanto¡?-Aumentó su tono, mientras le daba pequeños golpes al pecho del enano para que se apartara de él.

-¡No me vuelvas a decir que soy un cobarde!, No creas que tendré más piedad solo porque me lo dices tú- Contesto apretando el agarre que tenía sobre los hombros del saqueador-Hablando de cobardes, si pones tanto drama a unas palabras que he dicho significa que tienes sentimientos hacia mí, ¿Por qué tu no me los dices?-

-Lo hare, no soy como tú-Dijo mientras apartaba la mano que se encontraba en su hombro-¡Me gustas!, yo tampoco quiero apartarme de tu lado, a pesar de cómo me trataste al comienzo del viaje, estos días has sido muy atento y amable, me gustas, Thorin , pero no sé si eres lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mí -El hobbit ya no pudo más y de un empujón aparto al enano y fue corriendo hacia la casa, entrando rápidamente en ella.

El enano se quedo es shock, alguien lo había dejado sin palabras.

Thorin siguió al hobbit, entrando a la casa, no se sorprendió por la escena, todos sus sobrinos lo miraban con enojo y resentimiento ya que habían visto las lágrimas del saqueador y sabían que su líder era el culpable.

-¿Dónde está Bilbo?-Exclamo el rey bajo la montaña.

-No sé si debería decírtelo-Contesto Killy formando una mueca de enojo.

-¡Solo dime donde esta!-El enano estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tranquilos amigos míos -Gandalf interrumpió en la sala- Bilbo se encuentra en el ático, aunque creo que es mejor que no lo molestes, ya derramo suficientes lagrimas-Dijo mientras se acercaba al enano y recargaba su mano el hombro de Thorin.

-No quería hacerlo llorar, tengo que arreglar las cosas con el- Contesto escudo de roble dirigiéndose hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Bilbo.

-No lo vayas a empeorar, todavía necesitas un saqueador y si eres lo suficiente listo tal vez ganes algo mas- El mago le dirigió una amable sonrisa que le brindaba apoyo.

-Esta vez hare lo correcto- Le sonrió de vuelta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bilbo se encontraba llorando a mares, se golpeaba internamente por sus acciones pasadas, se había declarado y Thorin no pudo decirle nada, ¿Qué pensaba?, ¿Que el enano bajaría de un hermoso corcel, le daría unas rosas y le cantaría su amor?, no, pero nunca creyó que se quedaría callado.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho que la puerta abrió y dejaba pasar a Thorin.

-Bilbo, necesito hablar contigo-El enano tenía una voz rasposa que parecía que se estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-No quiero hablar contigo- El hobbit le dio la espalda- ¡Vete!- grito.

-Ya sé que ni quieres verme pero quiero disculparme-Thorin se acercaba lentamente a Bilbo.

-¿Disculparte, porque?, ¿Por no corresponder mis sentimientos?, está bien, nunca espere algo más, pero no te preocupes, no perderás a tu saqueador-Dijo el hobbit mientras trataba de salir pero una mano apretaba de su muñeca como una pinza impidiendo que se fuera.

-No me importa perder a un saqueador, me importa que deje ir a la persona que amo-Grito el enano haciendo que el hobbit lo volteara a ver con ojos llorosos- Me has escuchado, todo el mundo me ha escuchado, te amo Bilbo Baggins y disculpa por no tener el suficiente valor para decírtelo antes, tenía miedo de pensar que tu no me amabas, por ello cuando tu dijiste lo que sentías hacia mí, quede es shock, yo no necesito a un saqueador, te necesito para que no me dejes caer en la oscuridad, porque sin ti dejaría ir a la única luz que ha brillado en mi-

Thorin se acercó lentamente a Bilbo, lo tomo del mentón suavemente, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran y sus mundos chocaran, sus labios se fueron acercando más y más hasta que se juntaron para formar un cálido beso, lleno de cariño y amor.

-Te amo Thorin-Susurro el hobbit al terminar el beso.

-Y yo a ti Bilbo-Contesto el enano mientras tomaba a su pareja de la cintura y le volvía a plantar un beso, esta vez más apasionado y duradero.

Con aquellas palabras hicieron un pacto de amor y comenzaron su relación.

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

 **Gracias por leer este pequeño fanfic**.


End file.
